A World Unlike Your Own
by Kas0114
Summary: Set in a world where an island floats high above the ground. People have not had contact with the island for over a thousand years, but that soon comes to an end when Sam and Dean encounter a little, winged man who fell from the island.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Set in a world where an island floats high above the ground. People have not had contact with the island for over a thousand years, but that soon comes to an end when Sam and Dean encounter a little, winged man who fell from the island. Will they protect him from a world that wants to exploit him? Of course! But can they protect him from his own kind who wants to kill him?

**A/U: Sucky summary is sucky. Anyways, ignore that and give it a try! Please? I have this loosely based off a comic I'm working on by the same name. I feel that writing this will give me my fanfiction fix, and also help me flesh out the actually story of the comic. Also, you guys get something to read! So it works out for all of us, unless you don't like it, then I probably just ruined your day. :(  
><strong>

**As usual, reviews are greatly appreciated. I would love to hear your thoughts on if you liked it, and how I can improve it. Please impart your fanfiction writing wisdom onto me.  
>That being said, enjoy! <strong>

* * *

><p>Dean sighed as Sam made a frustrated noise for the third time in fifteen minutes. Dean himself was sat at a table, sharpening the many knives they used in their line of work. Well, technically only Dean used them now. Sam opted to stay at home now and research. In reality it made the jobs faster, Dean could leave right when they got a call, and Sam could stay home and research. He would call Dean if he found anything useful or if Dean was late. Dean liked it because Sammy was home, and safe. No monsters or pests of any kind could penetrate their fortress high in the trees.<p>

They lived in a forest about 30 miles from the nearest town. In a tree house, situated about 50 feet up off the ground in one of the tallest trees they could find. Their tree house branched out into smaller trees, connected by little rope ladders that swayed when it was windy and often needed repairing. The rooms they led to were what Sam insisted were "necessary", things like a laundry room, and a green house, for Sam's sudden urge to garden. Dean teased him a lot for that. Above the main room, that housed their bedrooms, a small kitchen and a living space, was a kind of sanctuary. Sam affectionately called it their panic attic. There they stored everything they needed for their job, and also where they could retreat if they were under siege by demons, though this was very unlikely to happen, seeing as they were situated very close to the town and high up. Demons hated heights, even more than heights; they hated large amounts of people.

Sam made another grunt of annoyance, causing Dean to stop sharpening his knife and look up. "You trying to take a dump over there Sammy? I told you not to poop on the rug." He asked jokingly. His brother was sitting at the window, a telescope situated on a stand in front of him, looking upwards out the window. He was kneeling to the side twisting knobs and moving the telescope up minimally, then shaking his head and moving it down again.  
>"Quiet, Dean. I need to get the zoom right." Sam said, frustrated. He twisted another knob and moved back in front of the telescope to look out of the eye piece. He huffed this time and moved again to adjust the zoom.<br>"You looking at a hot babe or something?" Dean sauntered over laughing a little at how intense Sam had gotten.

"No, if you actually looked out the window and _saw_ what I was trying to see, then maybe you would leave me alone." Sam said grumpily, readjusting the zoom.

Dean took his advice and peered out the window over the telescope. Up above them, slightly obscured by the cloud cover, was an island. It looked small from where he was, but it was probably huge. The island had large trees surrounding its perimeter on all sides, obscuring any view to whatever might be on the island and large vines poked out of the bottom of it, probably from said trees. He was awestruck. "When did that get there?" He asked, breathless.  
>"Just this morning, apparently it does this every year at this time. I had no idea until I got up this morning." He peered through the eye piece again. He must have been happy with whatever he was seeing because he didn't move from there as he continued to talk. "All the churches in the area are having festivals for it. I got an invite from one, that's how I found out."<br>Dean laughed "Why are they celebrating a big, foresty, hunk of earth in the sky? Especially if it happens every year?"  
>"Apparently the island being here makes everyone closer to the 'holy ones'. The priest told me they live up on the island and came down at one time to teach them about their 'Father'. They left though when demons came and scared them away." Sam explained again.<br>"You trying to get a glimpse of one of the holy ones then?" Dean asked again, squinting up at the island and then down a little to get a face full of a very beautiful sunset, full of oranges, yellows and dotted with fluffy pink and lavender clouds. He snorted. "What, just cause they live up so high, they're already holy?"  
>"Dean, it was a long time ago, cut the ancient people of our past a little slack." Then Sam made some sort of strangled noise of surprise.<p>

"What?" Dean asked, startled by Sam's sudden loud noises.

"I-I saw something! Something moved!" Sam said excitedly.

"What? Where?" Dean pushed Sam out of the way of the telescope, half out of concern that whatever it was could blind him and half because he wanted to see too. He almost poked his eye out with the telescope trying to get a good look. He sat there for a good ten minutes in silence, Sam having a hissy fit to his right and then, nothing. "There's nothing there. You're seeing things, Sammy." He said, slapping him in the back of the head.

"Ow, Dean! I saw something! It must have moved out of view before you could jam your eyeball in the lens." Sam said bitterly, pushing Dean out of the way to clean whatever eye juice he had gotten in the lens out with a soft cloth.

Dean huffed at him, getting up off the floor and walking back to the table of knives. "Sure, whatever you want to believe there, Sammy."

Sam continued to look at the island until well after sunset, even going so far as to eat dinner on the floor with his eye looking through the lens while he stuffed food in his mouth. When it was pitch black outside, Dean looked up at the clock, it was very late.

"Dude, I doubt you're going to see anything else. Plus it's really dark. Go to bed." He told Sam. Sam looked like he had already fallen asleep in front of the window. Slightly slumped in his seat and the way he jumped when Dean started talking to him, told him as much.

"Mmm… Yeah." Sam said, lamely. He got up out of his spot and trudged blearily to his room, cursing when he knocked his shoulder on the door way. Dean laughed; he still acted very much like a little kid when he was sleepy. He followed after Sam after looking out the window again before shutting it. Giving the island a look that said "If you cause problems I'm going to figure out a way to beat you out of the sky." He nodded to himself when the island looked slightly less threatening and headed off to bed.  
>The brothers' goodnight rest was interrupted by one of their business phone ringing. Sam was the first to trudge out into the living area. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he reluctantly answered the phone. "Hello…? Winchester Extermination, Sam speaking." He was immediately jolted out of his sleepiness by a frantic woman yelling on the other end of the phone.<p>

Dean came out a little after Sam. When he emerged into the living area, and was greeted by Sam's "we've got a job" look. He immediately turned tail and went to go get dressed. When he reemerged in the room Sam was trying to calm the customer on the other end down.

"Yes ma'am." He pauses. "No, you shouldn't touch it." Again another pause, and then he slaps his face with his hand. "No. Do not let your husband kill it. We don't even know what it is." He pauses again. "No and there may be a chance you can't kill it." More pausing, "Thank you ma'am, leave it to us. We'll be there in about fifteen minutes." He hung up and turned to Dean. "So… We have a job."  
>Dean smirked. "I figured. So where am I headed?" He picked up his bag that held anything he would need for the job.<br>"_We_. _We_ are going to a ranch about 5 miles out west."Sam corrected, also picking up a bag he rarely carried around. It was filled with the weapons he would need for a job and a couple field guides. He almost laughed when Dean's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.  
>"So you weren't joking about not knowing what it is." Dean stated, already heading out the door to take the enormous amount of stairs that led down to the Impala.<p>

Sam followed, filling Dean in on the details as the navigated the steps. "The woman said it fell from the sky and left a big crater in her fields and that it seems like it's still alive." Sam jogged down a couple steps to catch up with Dean and get a look at his face, which was to no surprise, frowning. "I think it may have fallen from the island. Though I'm not getting my hopes up."  
>"You're weird, Sammy." Was all Dean could say. In less than five minutes they were all loaded up into the Impala and then after another ten pulling in front of a small farm house where a short, woman was standing. She ushered them inside nervously.<p>

"I'm so glad you came, sirs!" She grabbed Sam's hand and led him to the back of the house. Dean lagged behind slightly and took in his surroundings. He spotted a few peeping eyes from behind the kitchen table. He threw the three little girls, presumably the woman's children, his most charming smile before continuing on, grinning to himself when the little girls blushed and hurried back upstairs to their rooms.

They followed the woman out the back door and into a smaller fenced vegetable garden, past the fence were more fenced off areas where they grew larger crops for selling in bulk. Off to the left there was a large barn where the family most likely stored their animals at night. The woman continued leading the brothers until they came to a gate that led out of the vegetable garden where a slightly smaller, scruffier man in overalls, holding a rake, stood.  
>"Dear, these are the people I called to help the poor thing." She explained calmly, motioning to the Winchesters. The woman's husband huffed.<br>"If ya'd just let me killit, we wouldn't need ta' call anyone." He said angrily. Sam frowned at him, clearly disliking dear old man.  
>"So, you gonna show us where it is or not? We don't exactly have all night." Dean said, being purposely rude to the grumpy man. He glared at him and shook his rake slightly trying to intimidate Dean. Then turned and unlocked the gate.<br>"I aint going out there unless I can killit. You go, the wife'll pay you when it's all done." He said, motioning to the corn field beyond the gate. "The darn thing made a big crater; you'll know when ya find it." He then walked past them into the house, grumbling something about replanting and money loss.  
>"Thank you, sirs." The wife said, and then followed her husband back in the house.<br>Dean looked at Sam. "After you." He grinned. Sam rolled his eyes and started making his way through the corn stalks. Dean followed soon after.  
>After about fifteen minutes of corn stalk crunching silence, they finally came to a spot where all the corn stalks had been blown flat, with a crater smack dab in the middle. Sam was the first to hear feeble moaning coming from the hole and dashed for it, dropping his bag of supplies on the way. He was only slightly aware of Dean running behind. When he slid into the hole, he was greeted by a small humanoid creature, shivering and moaning weakly. From what Sam could make out in the darkness, it had wings, whatever it was, a little smaller than itself. Dean came up and shown the flash light on the creature. Letting them get a look at what it was.<br>"It" seemed to be more of a "he". He had short light brown hair and matching wings with little streaks of gold that shown slightly when the light of the flash light passed over them. He was also covered from head to toe in mud, blood and bits of corn stalk. Sam patted his cheek lightly. "Hey, anyone home?" He asked. When he didn't get a response he patted a little harder, causing the man's cheek to turn a little red. His brow furrowed and hands weakly batted Sam's hand. Then, honey colored eyes opened to meet Sam's hazel ones.  
>"Nvr' seen, you befr'…" He slurred, grabbing Sam's hand and smiling. "Thanks…" The smile disappeared, and was replaced by a confused frown. "Or…Not… Why…?" His voice trailed off and he slipped into unconsciousness.<p>

"What was that?" Dean asked, extending a hand into the hole to help Sam out. Sam grabbed the man gently and slipped him over his shoulder, he then accepted Dean's extended hand and together they got Sam and his burden out of the hole.

"No idea." Sam replied, adjusting the little guy on his shoulder. Dean nodded.  
>"He's in bad shape, we should get him back to base. We can find out what happened to him later." Sam raised an eyebrow.<br>"You're not going to demand we question him now or kill him? What did you do to my brother?" Sam asked, somewhat sarcastic. Dean merely shrugged.  
>"He's not answering any questions in his condition and if I wanted to kill him I could just tell you to leave him in the hole." He reasoned. Sam nodded, approving of Dean's reasoning. "But he's getting plenty of questioning once he stops slurring enough that I can understand him." He paused, looking over to where the woman was sitting at the table, reading or something of the sort while she waited for them to finish their job. "Sam, why don't you load Feathers into the Impala while I go get paid. I don't think the Old Man would appreciate us taking home the thing he wanted to kill."<p>

Sam nodded, running around the side of the house to get to the Impala. "Don't get anything on her seats!" Dean shouted after him before knocking on the back door of the house and then letting himself in.

When Sam had finally deposited the little guy in the Impala, after setting down towels and cleaning off the guy's face, he looked up to see Dean smiling and accepting money from the women at the front door of the house. He then nodded, said something most likely along the lines of "Give us a call if there are any other problems", turned and left. He walked over to where Sam was leaning outside the Impala.  
>"Let's go home. I'm tired and we need to get this guy some medical attention." He gestured to the winged man in the back.<br>They loaded into the Impala and headed on their way home. After about fifteen minutes into the ride, Dean turned to Sam. "So, you think he's from the island?" He asked, already half-knowing the answer.  
>"Yeah, I'm almost completely sure. I guess we'll find out when he wakes up, right?"<br>"Right. He better hurry up with that."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<br>**(The next chapter and chapters afterwards will probably not be this long.)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm continuing this story out of pure stubbornness. No one gave me feedback on it that told me it was completely terrible, so until someone does, I'm spamming you! WAHAHAHAHA! :D **

* * *

><p>When Gabriel woke up, all he could feel was pain. He had never felt like this before. Yes, he had felt pain, but not this sort of pain. This pain was everywhere and he desperately needed to make it stop.<p>

He cracked his eyes slightly, when he realized the room was not overly bright, he opened them fully and examined his surroundings the best he could from his laid down position. From what he could see, he was in a completely wooden room, with many strange symbols carved all over the walls. Some of them he recognized, the ones for warding off demons. After awhile he braced himself for getting up, fluttering his wings slightly to shake the sleep out of them, he winced at the pinpricks of pain as the blood started to flow through them again. Whoever had laid him down, had set him on his back, so his wings had fallen asleep, he'd have to yell at that someone later. Using his wings to bear most of his weight, he slowly sat at up, moving his head back and forth to survey most of the walls, and then he caught sight of the floor. Carved into the wood flooring was a devil's trap. It encompassed the entirety of the room, light was glinting off the grooves where there had been lacquer spread to keep the wood from splintering; Gabriel figured it was large enough to keep several demons held for quite a long time.

Then it hit him, light, he could really use some of that. It flittered through a small window on one side of the room. He swung his legs over one side of the bed and stood up and then he fell to the floor with a loud thud. He didn't hold back the groan of pain that was slightly muffled against the floor. He decided that maybe it would be best to crawl over to the light; no one was there to see him. After what seemed like hours, he was finally there, albeit in a heap and in a lot of pain, but he could fix that now. He turned on his side and spread his wings, sighing in relief. He fell back asleep quickly.

Sam was up and out of bed as soon as he heard the thump from upstairs. Their newly found prisoner must have awakened and tried to move around. Fearing he may have hurt himself, Sam pulled on his clothes, stopping to look in his mirror to make sure his hair wasn't a scary mess. He ran up stairs and slammed the door open, startling their prisoner out of the light sleep he had fallen into. His wings flared up behind his back, brownish gold feathers puffing out and he looked at him with the most comically frightened expression, Sam almost laughed out loud.

"Who are you?" The prisoner somewhat screamed at him.

"Um… I'm Sam. Who're you?" He stopped and corrected himself. "What are you?"

"My name is Gabriel, and you should know! I'm one of Dad's children. So are you! Or did you hit your head last night?" He asked, standing up from his position on the floor. Most of his cuts had been healed, and he seemed to be having no trouble with any of his other injuries.

"Wait what?" Sam asked, clearly confused. "Aren't you from the Island?" And then it dawned on him, Gabriel, thought Sam was one of his… Whatever he was. "Wait, you think I'm one of you?"

Gabriel looked at him like he was insane. "Duh! Where else would I be from?" He walked up to Sam. "But I've never seen you around, are you like Cas? Do you lock yourself inside all day like a hermit?" When he got close enough though, his eyes widened. "Where're your wings? Did they get cut off?" His features then morphed into anger, obviously upset about the prospect of one of his kind removing another's wings.

"No, No! I'm not from the island. I live down here and I don't have wings." He explained. Gabriel's features softened, but then grew concerned.

"Where's here? Down below?" He dashed to the small window in the room and looked out. What he saw was the ground, a very close ground. "We aren't…." _What happened?_

"Yeah, I was kind of wondering what happened? How did you… Fall off? Can't you fly?" Gabriel stumbled back from the window and Sam was worried he would need to catch him for a moment before Gabriel met his gaze.

"We've never needed to fly. We always stay up there." It felt odd saying "there" instead "here." It meant he wasn't there anymore.

"Why? Because of the demons? Cause we have those well under control now." Sam states, almost prideful, like it was his doing, which it partly was.

"Not just demons, they say that there are even more ugly monsters down here." Gabriel says, he flutters his wings lightly and walks to sit in the middle of the floor. "But that was all a big, fat lie, wasn't it? You're not exactly the most disgusting creature I've ever seen." He says, and then smiles wryly. "No offense."

"No, I'm glad." Sam sits on the floor next to him. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Bits and pieces." Gabriel said. "I know I made someone mad, we must've fought."

"And that's when you fe-.. Got pushed off?" Sam asked. He placed a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"S'okay. I probably deserved it and he'll get in trouble when someone finds out, not to mention what he'll get if I see his face again." He said. At that moment Dean burst into the doorway.

"There you are, Sammy! I was looking for you!" Dean said, entering the room.

"Sorry, Dean, our friend here woke up and I was afraid he'd hurt himself." Sam explained. Gabriel frowned at Sam for talking about him like he was an irresponsible child.

"I'm able to take care of myself!" Gabriel said petulantly. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, and you falling from the sky was on purpose." Gabriel huffed at him and crossed his arms.

"This is Gabriel, Dean. Someone pushed him off the Island." Sam explained while Gabriel continued to brood.

"I can't imagine why." He said sarcastically and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Anyway! He needs to stay here until we can figure out how to get him back up where he belongs." Sam explained, exaggerating his syllables like Dean was a small child.

"Nah, I'm 'kay down here." Gabriel said, it sounded as if his mouth was full and Sam turned to look at him. He was holding some sort of pastry that looked like it had a cherry filling.

"Where did you get that?" Sam and Dean asked in unison, they never kept pastries in the house unless it was pie. Dean really loved pie.

"Mmmmmm?" Gabriel asked, looking at them like they were daft. "Like this." He snapped his fingers and another one just appeared out of nowhere on Sam's lap, and one perched precariously on Dean's head. They both stared at him, dumbstruck. "I prefer chocolate, but apparently I'm in a cherry mood." He hummed to himself and continued eating.

"Where…? How?" Sam stuttered, Dean took the pastry off his head and glared at Gabriel.

"What do you mean 'You're okay down here'? Not with me you aren't, now use your wings and fly back where you came from." Dean said, waving the pastry around in the air to justify his point. Gabriel just stared at him.

"I can't fly, you nut, and even if I could I wouldn't go back up there." He said, crossing his arms like a moody teenager. The effect was lost by the multitude of crumbs on his face. Sam had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing.

"What are those fluffy things on your back even for then?" Dean yelled, throwing his pastry at Gabriel, who caught it and began eating it.

"Mmmm." Gabriel replied, shrugging, face stuffed with pastry and too full to talk.

"We could teach him how." Sam remarked, eating his own pastry.

"Even if you do, I'm not going back there." Gabriel said.

"Why not?" Sam asked him.

"Because it's torture up there! I'm even one of the higher ups and they still make do all sorts of crap!" Both Winchesters rolled their eyes this time.

"Oh, boo hoo, poor you!" Dean said. "You're still going back where you came from."

"NO!" Gabriel shouted, the door slammed shut and every loose item in the room vibrated. "I'm tired of 'up there' and I'm not going back! Not now or ever!"

"Alright!" Sam yelled over the rumbling noise of everything vibrating. "You don't have to go back if you don't want to. But you can't stay here forever either."

"What?" Dean shouted, obviously not happy with this.

"HAH! I win!" Gabriel said triumphantly, four more pastries landed in his lap, and he chuckled happily as he began eating them.

Sam shrugged at Dean and Dean frowned. Bobby was coming over tomorrow to check on their guest, and would most likely not be pleased to hear that he's already living with them for the time being. Dean sighed exasperatedly and walked off to go find some breakfast, leaving Sam alone with their pastry loving friend.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC... (I guess, not sure.)<strong>


End file.
